The present invention relates generally to a hitch system of the type which is responsive to draft loads to adjust the working depth of an implement connected thereto to maintain a preselected draft force and more particularly relates to draft control using a pilot-operated hydraulic valve which increases the sensitivity of the direction control mechanism to deviations in the draft load.
Prior art hitch systems have generally provided for draft sensing connected directly to the control mechanism as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,745 granted to J. A. Koch on May 8, 1973 and the U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,530 granted to W. H. DuShane on June 14, 1960.